Prince(ss) : junhui
by jerukasamanis
Summary: ( UP CHAP 3 )Jun itu cantik meskipun cowok, saking cantiknya sampai direbutin ama 5 cowok pemes di kampus nya. bxb, yaoi, seventeen. gyujun/minhui/gyuhui, cheoljun/cheolhui, soljun/junsol, seokjun/seokhui, soonjun/hosjun/soonhui.
1. chapter 1

pair

gyujun/minhui/gyuhui

cheoljun

soljun/junsol

seokjun

soonjun/hosjun

bxb

yaoi

.

.

.

Wen junhui itu ganteng ( kata dia sendiri sih ) tapi kalau menurut orang lain jun itu cantik, gimana nggak cantik, mata nya besar, hidung nya mancung, bibir nya bentuk hati, putih mulus pokonya cantik deh kek princess.

saking cantiknya si jun sampai jadi rebutan 5 cowok dikampusnya yang bisa dibilang bukan orang biasa dikampus, bisa dibilang sih anak - anak pemes.

saking pemes nya itu 5 cowok sampai buat jun juga pemes gegara direbutin mereka.

kan anjirrrr kata jun waktu tau kenyataannya.

 ** _jun pov_**

kenalin gue wen junhui panggil aja jun, gue itu ganteng ok, ganteng no cantik, gue heran deh ama orang - orang yang bilang gue cantik, cantik dari mana nya coba??

iya gue tau kalau mama gue itu emang cantik, mungkin dia nurunin kecantikannya kali ya, tapi kan gue laki, eh tapi mama gue kan laki juga, tau nggak lo pada mama gue, namanya heechul, cantik emang mama gue.

tapi masa iya gue juga jadi uke kek mama gue nggak ah, gue pengen jadi kek papa gue seme gitu.

biar bisa diatas, tapi setiap gue mau cari uke, trus pas udah deket, pas ditembak mereka nolak gue, alesannya ya gue itu cantik trus mereka mau semein gue bukan di ukein gue kan anjirrr.

trus gue juga pernah nembak cewek eh ditolak alesannya, nanti kita dikira lesbian kan sama sama cantik kan bangsyaddddd.

gue anak jurusan HI, semester 4.

dan sekarang kehidupan gue yang awalnya adem ayem kini berubah semenjak itu lima cowok yang bisa dibilang pemes itu ngerebutin gue.

mana mereka ganteng ganteng lagi ya allah, lemah iman gue, setiap mereka deketin gue itu jiwa uke gue itu keluar.

nih gue kasi tau siapa siapa 5 orang cowok yang ngejar ngejer gue.

pertama choi seungcheol, ini orang presiden BEM, anak fakultas bisnis manajemen semester 6, dia itu lumayan kalem, kalau deketin gue halus benget, cuman kadang kadang bikin gue gedeg juga, kadang maksaan iya juga, tapi dia ini seneng banget beliin gue sesuatu gitu, kan bawaan nya jadi seneng gue.

kedua kwon soonyoung, ini anak fakultas seni semester 4, terkenal banget dia, ya iya lah orang dia anak dance mana kalau dia ngedance keren pakai banget lagi, gimana nggak pemes itu orang, tapi dia itu alay menurut gue, gimana nggak alay, masa iya dia manggil gue princess kan anjing, mana suka malu maluin lagi, bikin gue juga ikut malu kalau dekat dia.

ketiga lee seokmin, anak seni juga sama kek soonyoung baru semester 2, ini orang nggak beda jauh dari soonyoung dalam hal malu maluin dan alay, mana berisik lagi, bagus sih suara nya gue suka, tapi kadang dia itu nggak tau tempat nyanyi jadi bawaan nya berisik gitu, ini kuda wakil nya seungcheol.

keempat kim mingyu, anak fakultas teknik semester 2, ini orang tinggi, ganteng, tapi keling, pames gegara kegantengannya, tapi dia itu kaku menurut gue, ya masa jaman sekarang ngomong pakai "saya" "kamu" kan aneh kalau ngomong ama gue, tapi dia ini perhatian banget, kadang deg degan sih gue kalau ama ni tiang kaku.

kelima chew hansol vernol, anak fakultas kedokteran semester 2, bule, ganteng, pinter, baik, ramah, beh sempurna deh, kalem, nggak berisik, ngomong juga seperlunya ini anak, degem nya juga banyak ni anak sama kek si keling mingyu.

nah itu 5 cowok aneh tapi ganteng kalau menurut gue yang rebutin gue.

gegara direbutin mereka juga, gue sampai punya banyak musuh, mungkin gegara iri ma gue karna gue direbutin orang orang pemes wkwkwk njir seneng gue.

"PRINCESS..." tuh kan malu maluin, si soonyoung tuh pasti, banyak orang woi anjir lah, tuh kan pada liatin gue.

"paan??"

"hehehehehe" malah cengengesan ni kutil badak.

"mau kemana princess?"

"ya kuliah lah kutil kan gue lagi dikampus, ya masa dikampus nyari sayur"

"hehehehehe" anjir ah kutu emang.

"daah minggir"

"biar gue anterin ya princess"

"yong kita itu beda gedung ngapain ngaterin gue segala?"

"kan gue pengawal lo princess"

"serah njir"

 ** _jun pov end_**

jun pun langsung pergi gitu aja ke gedung fakultasnya dengan soonyoung yang ngekor dibelakangnya.

pas baru mau keluar parkiran malah ketemu ama seungcheol.

"eh dek jun mau kemana?"

"ya kuliah lah kak"

"ya udah kakak anterin ya"

"eh bang gue duluan yang nganterin princess, jangan nyerobot gitu dong, kita kan dah sepakatan merebut hati princess secara sehat" sergah si soonyoung nggak terima dia tuh.

"ye elo suka suka gue dong, jun nya aja ngak papa, kok lo yang sewot sih sipit"

"ya nggak bisa gitu dong bang, jangan mentang mantang lo tua dari gue bisa seenak nya gitu"

"ya trus lo mau nya apa hah?"

itu dua makhluk ganteng debat tanpa sadar kalau jun undah ninggalin mereka.

 _'saboso lah, lelah orang ganteng liat nya' - jun yang pergi gitu aja nggak peduli dengan soonyoung dan seungcheol._

"akhirnya ilang juga tu dua orang"

"bebeb kuhh sayang..."

 _'njing' - jun yang kesel._

dua ilang eh ada lagi satu yang dateng.

"seok ngapain di fakultas gue?"

"hehehe bebeb kayak nggak tau aja, kan pengen ketemu bebeb, kangen..." seokmin ngomong sambil buat muka yang pengen banget minta ditonjok jun, ngeselin bat.

"seok perasaan baru semalem deh kita ketemu"

"ih bebeb kangen nggak terbatas kalau buat kamu..."

"kak jun" tiba tiba hansol dateng manggil jun.

"eh hansol ada apa???"

seokmin dikacangin deh pas hansol dateng.

"ini buat kakak, kalau kakak udah makan pagi ini, itu buat siang aja kak" hansol ternyata ngasi roti coklat kesukaan jun.

"eh makasih sol" terima jun.

"eh kakak jangan dimakan" eh si seokmin malah ngerebut itu roti dari tangan jun.

"eh bule jejadian, bebeb itu cuman boleh makan dari pemberian gue, kan gue calon imamnya, ya gue dong harusnya nafkahin dia"

 _'fakkkkk' - maki jun._

"sejak kapan cuman lo doang yang boleh nafkahin kak jun?"

"sejak cinta gue cuman buat bebeb jun seorang" jawab seokmin bangga.

"tahik lo, balikin nggak" hansol berusaha ngerbut roti dari seokmin.

dan akhirnya terjadi lah rebutan roti antara seokmin dan hansol.

lagi lagi jun nggak peduli dan ninggalin mereka gitu aja.

 _'bodo njirr' - jun lelah._

baru 4 orang masih ada satu lagi, iya si keling mingyu belom keliatan tulung rusuk nya.

"kak jun" tuh kan belom juga lama dibilang dah muncul tuh si tiang keling.

"ya ming"

"kakak mau kekelas kan??"

"udah tau ngapain masih nanya?" galak jun.

"jangan galak galak kak nanti saya makin suka sama kakak"

"apaan sih lo, ngak jelas njing"

"kak, saya itu sayang sama kakak, tapi saya nggak yakin kakak juga sayang sama saya atau nggak, apalagi saingan saya banyak kak, saya takut kalau nanti kakak ngak milih saya, saya bakal sakit karna terlalu sayang sama kakak" jelas mingyu tulus banget dengan muka seriusnya.

"paan sih ming" duh jun jadi bingung mau ngomong apa.

"saya serius kak"

"kalau lo takut gue nggak milih lo kenapa lo nggak berenti aja ngejar gue?"

"itu dia saya nggak bisa kak, nggak lihat kakak sehari saja bawaan nya buat saya rindu sama kakak"

ini ni si keling mingyu yang selalu bisa bikin jun deg degan, meskipun kaku menurut jun tapi cuman mingyu yang kadang nggak bikin dia gedeg apalagi ngerasa keganggu.

"kak" panggil mingyu karna jun cuman diem aja dengerin mingyu ngomong tadi.

"eh eh iya ya kenapa"

"kakak dengerin saya kan tadi, yaudah ayo kak saya anter kekelas" mingyu langsung gandeng tangan jun dan jun cuman bisa diem ngikutin mingyu.

 _'gue mesti gimana??' -jun bingung._

 **TBC**


	2. chap 2

"PRINCESSS...YU PANGERAN COMING..." teriak soonyoung alay di kantin kampus anak HI tempat jun.

"nggak usah teriak - teriak alay kek gitu" sahut seungcheol.

"sirik aja lo bang"

"bebeb kuh dimana kah kau?" ini si seokmin yang nanya sambil bernada.

"kak jun dimana ya?" yang ini si hansol.

"kalian mau ketemu sama kak jun juga ya?" tanya mingyu sama mereka berempat.

"gue itu pangeran princess ya jelas nyariin dia lah" sahut soonyoung.

seungcheol pengen banget nabok soonyoung saat ini juga denger omongan nya yang alay bat.

"duh saingan saya masih aja belum berkurang" ucap mingyu sambil garuk garuk tengkuk yang nggak gatal.

"denger ya kakuk, selagi bebeb jun belom milih salah satu diantara kita, kita itu tetep saingan buat dapetin dia" sahut seokmin.

"kalau jun nggak milih salah satu diantara kita berlima gimana?" kali ini seungcheol nanya.

"ya kita kerjain lah orang itu, masa dibiarin sih, ya nggak bang?" seokmin langsung nanya ke soonyoung pakai senyum anehnya.

"yoi dong seok, masa kita biarin gitu aja"

seokmin ama seoonyoung langsung tos karena sependapat.

"tapi saya nggak mau maksain kak jun, kan kasihan kak jun nya" mingyu emang gitu nggak mau maksa tapi dia kadang udah maksa tanpa sadar.

"halah emang lo mau princess sama orang lain?" tau lah siapa yang nanya.

"ya saya nggak mau lah" tuh kan mingyu emang gitu.

"hilih kintil lo" seokmin emang mulut nya gitu.

ngomong - ngomong mereka berlima ini lagi di kantin anak HI dan mereka berdiri tepat di tengah - tengah kantin, mana badan mereka rata - rata lumayan besar kan jadi ngalangin jalan orang, kampret emang.

mana banyak anak HI ngeliatin mereka lagi, tapi mereka mah masa bodo, mereka berlima juga ngomong nya nyaring tuh sampai banyak anak - anak HI yang di kantin denger omongan mereka.

ada yang natap mereka ngeri waktu dengan omongan seokmin ama seoonyoung, ada yang natap mereka kagum maklum kan mereka anak pemes, ada yang nggak peduli, ada juga yang berusaha melarikan diri dari kantin dan orang itu cuman satu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si jun.

jun itu dari tadi ada di pojokan kantin, ngumpet dibelakang sohib nya wonwoo.

sedangkan wonwoo ini adalah salah satu dari orang yang nggak peduli.

jun dari awal denger teriakan alay nya soonyoung aja udah langsung ngumpet dibelakang wonwoo, mana dia juga denger lagi omongan mereka berlima.

 _'bikin malu bat si mereka' - jun kesel._

soonyoung manggil lagi.

"PRINCESS WER AR YUUUUU..."

pletak

kepala sooyoung di geplak ama seungcheol, udah gatel banget tangan seungcheol dari tadi pengen mukul si alay.

"sakit bang kok lo mukul gue sih?" soonyoung marah, iya lah masa orang ganteng kek soonyoung di geplak sih pikirnya.

"alay sih lo"

sedangkan hansol yang dari tadi diem aja udah nemuin dimana jun sekarang, iya lah orang dari tadi dia mulutnya aja yang diem sedangkan matanya mah nggak.

matanya dari tadi nyariin sekeliling keberadaan jun yang sekarang dia tau kalau jun lagi ngumpet di belakang wonwoo.

langsung aja tuh dia samperin sedangkan mingyu sama seokmin yang ngeliat hansol pergi pun ngikutin karna mereka liat hansol jalan nuju jun yang lagi ngumpet dibelakang wonwoo.

seungcheol ama soonyoung mah tinggalin aja, kelai mulu sih kerjaan nya.

"hai kak jun" sapa hansol.

jun yang udah ketahuan sama hansol cuman bisa senyum manis aja trus keluar dari tempat ngumpet nya.

"eh hansol hai"

"bebeb kuhhh ku rindu..."

 _'alay njing' -maki jun._

"eh hai seokmin"

"kak jun ini saya beliin roti coklat kesukaan kakak" mingyu langsung nyodorin roti coklat kesukaan jun itu.

 _'gue lupa bawa roti coklat tadi' - hansol lupa dan tertikung oleh mingyu dalam hal memberi roti kesukaan jun._

jun yang ngeliat roti kesukaan nya itu langsung gercep ngambil itu roti sebelum di serobot ama seokmin lagi kek waktu itu dengan alasan alay nya.

"makasih mingyu" jun senyum pas bilang makasih, manis bat pokoknya senyum jun.

"kak jun jangan manis - manis nanti saya khilaf sama kakak" denger omongan mingyu senyum jun langsung lenyap seketika trus digantikan ama muka dater.

"eh tapi jangan buat muka datar juga kak saya serem liatnya" mingyu bego emang, orang senyum salah orang nggak senyum salah.

sedangkan seokmin ama hansol yang liat interaksi jun ama mingyu cuman bisa diem di pikiran mereka ini mingyu ternyata nggak cuman kakuk aja tapi bego juga.

"princessss..." soonyoung tiba - tiba dateng trus ngerusuh.

"princess mau pangeran soonyoung yang ganteng ini suapin nggak?" soonyoung langsung aja nyerobot duduk disamping jun trus ngerangkul jun.

"heh tangan lo jauh - jauh" seungcheol sensi emang kalau sama soonyoung bawaan nya pengen ngebacok soonyoung aja.

soonyoung ngejauhin tangan nya, udah itu manyun manyun nggak jelas sok imut.

"dek kakak duduk sini ya?" pinta seungcheol buat duduk disebelah jun juga disisi yang lain.

padahal ada wonwoo yang duduk disitu, sedangkan seokmin, hansol, ama mingyu udah duduk betiga didepan bangku depan jun.

"tapi udah ada wonwoo kak" jawab jun.

"santai, won pindah gih gue mau duduk disini" suruh seungcheol.

"nggak" wonwoo ngomong dater banget sama kek mukanya yang dater pas liat seungcheol.

"elah won, bentar doang"

"nggak"

"won"

"lo budek ya"

"gue lebih tua dari lo won, patuh dong ama senior"

"denger ya, gue nggak peduli mau lo senior kek anak presiden kek, gue duluan disini ya gue lah yang duduk, enak aja lo" wonwoo kesel lama lama, wonwoo mah nggak peduli mau itu seungcheol senior atau anak presiden sekali pun yang namanya dia duluan dapet yang otomatis jadi punya dia lah, enak aja seungcheol mau rebut gitu aja.

sedangkan jun dan keempat selir nya pada nahan ketawa liat seungcheol ama wonwoo.

"kak jun" panggil mingyu bisik bisik, yang lain lagi pada sibuk liatin seungcheol ama wonwoo debat.

"ya"

"pulang nanti sama saya ya kak?"

"eh tapi gue bawa mobil sendiri"

"tinggalin aja kak, saya mau ajak kakak kesuatu tempat nanti saya langsung anterin kakak pulang, besok nya saya jemput biar kita bisa pergi kuliah sama sama" jelas mingyu.

"mau kemana sih ming?"

"pokonya kakak ikut saya aja, mau kan?"

"oh ok"

mingyu senyum denger nya, jun juga seneng diajak mingyu lagian kan emang cuman mingyu yang bisa bikin dia deg degan.

nggak sadar aja mereka kalau soonyoung dengerin omongan mereka berdua, emang mata soonyoung ngeliatin seungcheol ama wonwoo debat, tapi telinganya mah dengerin jun ama mingyu ngomong.

soonyoung juga tau kok mingyu mau ngajakin jun kesuatu tempat, soonyoung nggak bakal ngerencanain sesuatu buat ngegagalin nya kok tenang aja, soonyoung itu baik.

mereka berlima kan udah sepakat bakalan bersaing secara sehat, jadi soonyoung pikir mungkin ini kesempatan buat mingyu untuk maju.

 _'tapi setelah ini gue yang maju' - batin soonyoung pantang menyerah._

ketahui lah mereka berlima yang ngerebutin jun itu sebenarnya nggak saling kenal, mereka kenal gegara ya sama sama naksir jun, karena itu mereka berlima jadi dekat, sering nongkrong bareng kalau ada waktu luang, meskipun mereka bersaing dapetin hati jun mereka tetep aja temenan, mereka nggak mau jadi musuh cuman karna bersaing dapetin hati jun, itu sebabnya mereka itu baik mungkin.

 **TBC**


	3. chap 3

"kak jun" panggil mingyu yang baru saja sampai di depan fakultas junhui dengan senyum tampan nya.

jun baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultas dan kebetulan mingyu udah ada didepan fakultasnya.

"oh hai ming"

"ayo kak" mingyu langsung genggam tangan jun dan menuntun ke mobilnya yang sudah diparkirkan di parkiran fisip.

"ming kita mau kemana sih?" tanya jun.

"udah deh kak jun ikut aja" jun yang dengar pun hanya diam dan mengikuti.

tak lama sampai lah mereka di parkiran, mingyu langsung jalan menuju tempat mobilnya.

"eh dek jun/kak jun" panggil seungcheol dan hansol bersamaan, kebetulan mereka rencananya sama - sama mau ngeliatin jun makanya mereka berdua ada di parkiran fisip, pas parkirin mobil ketemu ceritanya tadi.

"oh hai kak cheol hai sol"

"loh bang seungcheol sama hansol mau ngapain kesini? " tanya mingyu.

"ya ketemu kak jun lah" jawab hansol trus dianggukin ama seungcheol.

"tapi hari ini kak jun saya yang bawa, jadi maaf ya hari ini kak jun sama saya" sahut mingyu.

"lah emang lo mau bawa kak jun kemana? " tanya hansol.

"rahasia"

"elah pakai rahasiaan segala lo ming" seungcheol langsung sensi.

"pokoknya hari ini kak jun saya yang bawa, yuk kak masuk" mingyu langsung nyuruh jun masuk ke mobilnya dan jun cuman ngikutin dalam diam aja, males ey buka suara ntar pada membeo lagi, jadi diemin aja.

pas jun udah masuk mingyu langsung salam sama seungcheol dan hansol, salam mau pergi sama jun dulu gitu dan dibalas sama hinaan mereka kek "sombong lo ming" "belagu lo ming", tapi mingyu masa bodo dan ikut masuk ke mobil di kursi pengemudi.

setelah itu mobil yang di kemudi mingyu pun bergerak meninggalkan parkiran fisip.

"sial gue kesalip ama si keling" maki seungcheol.

"lagian kapan sih mingyu ngajak kak jun jalan? " tanya hansol pada seungcheol.

"tadi pas dikantin" belom seungcheol jawab tiba - tiba ada suara soonyoung yang jawab duluan.

entah datang dari mana itu soonyoung pokoknya tiba - tiba aja muncul gitu bareng seokmin lagi.

"dari mana lo tau yong? " tanya seungcheol.

"gue denger tadi dikantin pas lo kelai sama wonwoo bang" jawab soonyoung.

"ouh... gitu, jadi berarti besok gue yang bakalan ajak dek jun kalau gitu" ucap seungcheol dengen senyum nya, seneng dia ceritanya, nggak tau aja abis ini bakalan ada yang protes.

"eh kok elo sih bang? gue dulu lah bang" si protes pertama, hansol.

"enak aja lo sol, gue dulu lah gue udah ada rencana nih ama bebeb jun gue mau kemana" kali ini seokmin buka suara, si protes kedua.

"hoi hoi ngalah ama yang tua" ucap seungcheol.

"salah bang, abang dong yang harus nya ngalah ama yang muda" sahut hansol dan dibenarkan ama seokmin.

"nggak bisa gue dulu pokoknya" seungcheol nggak terima.

"nggak nggak nggak nggak, gue dulu pokoknya bang" hansol ngotot.

"gue dulu elah" seokmin kesal.

tapi keknya soonyoung dari tadi anteng - anteng aja nih kenapa ya???

"yong lo nggak mau ngajak jun besok? " pas lagi asyik - asyik nya berdebat seungcheol baru sadar kalau soonyoung si alay nggak ikut, biasanya kalau udah nentuin siapa yang ngajakin jun jalan pasti soonyoung yang paling mau duluan, tapi sekarang soonyoung kek nya diem aja ngeliatin nggak buka suara.

soonyoung yang denger pertanyaan seongcheol cuman bisa nyengir doang abis itu langsung jalan pergi ninggalin mereka bertiga tanpa jawab pertanyaan seungcheol, tapi baru aja lima langkah soonyoung langsung mutar badannya.

"coba deh tanya jun, besok dia ada rencana apa nggak? " sahut soonyoung abis itu dia langsung pergi gitu aja.

seongcheol, hansol, seokmin yang denger itu langsung buka hp trus masing - masing chat jun nanya besok ada rencana apa nggak?

dan jawaban yang mereka bertiga dapat itu sama.

'maaf besok aku udah ada rencana ama soonyoung'

jawaban itu langsung buat seokmin teriak.

"SIALAN LO BANG... " teriakan seokmin kedengaran ama soonyoung yang emang belom jauh banget, jadi pas denger itu teriakan soonyoung langsung ngakak, seneng dia apalagi besok dia yang bakalan ama princess jun nya.

"sial kesalip lagi gue, mana ama si alay lagi" rutuk seungcheol.

"hah.. " hansol kek nya cuman bisa ngehela nafas doang.

 _'eh tapi kalau hari ini kak jun sama mingyu, trus besok ama kak soonyoung, berarti lusa? hehehe ama gue dong, ok pokoknya lusa gue harus bisa buat kak jun ama gue' batin hansol yang sadar kalau lusa masih ada._

hansol pun langsung senyam senyum mikirinnya.

"udah lah gue mau pulang dulu" hansol langsung milih buat pulang heh keknya dia ada rencana nih.

"buru - buru banget sol? " tanya seokmin.

"ya trus gue mau ngapain lagi disini, kak jun juga udah dibawa ama mingyu, jadi mending pulang" jawab hansol terus jalan ninggalin seoungcheol ama seokmin.

"bang lo nggak lagi mau kemana - mana kan ya? cafe kuy bang bosen nih gue" ajak seokmin dan seongcheol cuman bisa ngehela nafas doang.

"yaudah deh kuy lah"

"eh gue nebeng ama mobil lo ya bang hehehehe mobil gue dibengkel" ucap seokmin nyengir.

"bilang aja sekalian lo minta gue anterin pulang kan? " ketus seungcheol.

"hehehe tau aja lo bang"

"udah buru"

mereka pun langsung pergi ke tempat mobil seungcheol diparkirkan.

.

.

.

balik ke soonyoung yang saat ini lagi jalan kaki pergi keparkiran fakultas seni, kenapa jalan kaki? karena bukan cuman gedung fakultas seni ama fisip aja yang bersebelahan, parkiran juga bersebelah makanya soonyoung ama seokmin kalau mau nemuin jun ya langsung jalan kaki aja toh sebelahan.

langsung jalan ke mobilnya yang udah keliatan, selama jalan kaki dari parkiran fisip soonyoung nggak berenti senyam senyum nggak jelas, untung ganteng jadi yang ngeliatin pada kesenengan.

sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa soonyoung senyam senyum kek gitu, jadi die teringan ama kejadian dia ngajakin jun waktu abis dari kantin tadi.

 ** _flashback_** **_( setelah dari kantin)_**

habis dari kantin mereka berlima langsung nganterin jun ke kelasnya, jun udah pasrah aja, mau protes pasti percuma ngabisi tenaga.

wonwoo juga sebenarnya ogah disuruh ikut nemenin jun kekelas, kalau aja jun nggak nyeret dia minta ditemenin gegara takut terjadi apa - apa ama dia sebab ditemenin ama mereka berlima, wonwoo males banget kalau udah deketan ama selir atau bucin nya jun bikin gedeg semua.

mereka lagi jalan bertujuh dan udah pasti jadi bahan tontonan. jun, wonwoo ama soonyoung ada dibelang ceritanya.

"princess" panggil soonyoung bisik - bisik.

"apasih yong? jijik ah gue laki gini" kesel jun tapi ngomongnya juga pakai suara pelan, keknya jun paham kalau soonyoung lagi pengen ngomong bedua ama dia tanpa ada yang denger.

si soonyoung cuman nyengir doang dengernya.

"ya udah, jun" ucap soonyoung dengan nada lembut, aduh mana natep jun dalam pakai senyum lagi, kan kalau gini jun jadi gelagapan.

soonyoung itu tampan kalau kalem gini sayang dia lebih nunjukin sikap alay nya.

"e...e.. ke.. kenapa yong?" duh jun paling nggak suka kalau soonyoung udah mode kalem ganteng gini.

"besok jalan ama gue ya?" soonyoung buat suara serendah dan sepelan mungkin tapi masih bisa didengar jun.

"kemana? "

"kemana aja yang lo mau, tapi kalau lo nggak punya tempat mau di kunjungi biar gue yang ajak lo kesuatu tempat, kebetulan ada tempat yang mau gue kunjungi bareng lo" jelas soonyoung.

"yaudah deh yong ketempat yang mau lo kunjungi aja, gue bingung juga mau kemana"

"ok besok jangan lupa ya, makasih jun" ucap soonyoung sambil ngusap rambut kepala jun lembut dengan senyum.

ughhh jun benci soonyoung yang kek gini, nggak baik buat jantung, jun kan jadi salah tingkah gini.

nggak sadar aja mereka kalau wonwoo yang didekat jun dengerin omongan mereka, tapi sekali lagi wonwoo nggak peduli dan cuman mutar bola matanya malas sama apa yang dia denger trus liat barusan.

 _'bodo lah' wonwoo._

 **TBC**


	4. entah apa

aku bingung gengs mau dilanjutin kek gimana ini cerita .

ngomong - ngomong aku aktifnya nggak disini tapi di wattpat hehehe

jangan lupa mampir ke wattpat aku juga, nama akunnya sama kok

 **jerukasamanis** tapi aku usahain ya biar bisa up lanjutin ini cerita, tapi nggak tau kapan

sorry buat yang menunggu

hehehehe bye


End file.
